


A Night Out

by VidalsQueen



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, formal wear, james is a horny mofo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: If you've played the Citadel DLC, you will recognize most aspects of this scene. James and Jane play distraction as their newest "ally" infiltrates the casino and get a little distracted themselves.Ship: James Vega/F!ShepardFandom: Mass EffectFor the Kink: Formal Wear





	A Night Out

“Lookin’ fine, Commander,” James placed a heavy emphasis on the word fine, dragging it out as his eyes roamed Shepard’s curves. The dress she wore was incredibly form-fitting, black with a high collar but cut low enough in the front to show an ample amount of cleavage. It hugged her curves in all the right places and showed off her long, lean legs. And the heels, James had never seen the Commander in anything other than boots and it added another level to the sex appeal she was exuding like a fine perfume.

Shepard couldn’t deny that James looked just as good in his dress blues. “You clean up nicely, James.” His broad shoulders paired with the high collar made Shepard want to remove it all. He looked like a present that her fingers itched to unwrap, but they were on a mission. That would have to wait. If she didn’t stay focused, this endeavor could turn sideways real quick.

“It was a high collar or lay on some girl’s makeup. I like collars.” His eyebrow rose a fraction at the innuendo.

Shepard knew he was referring to covering his tattoos but it didn’t stop the image of James collared in a different way. BDSM wasn’t really her thing but she couldn’t deny the image was enticing.

“You could still kick it up though,” Brooks piped in, taking their attention away from each other. As both turned to her with confused looks on their faces, she continued, “You know, accessorize a little.”

James still didn’t catch her meaning. “Oh, yeah? Like how?”

Brooks nodded to Shepard as if she were the prize in question.

It didn’t take any more prompting for James to realize that was exactly what she meant. Walking in with the Commander on his arm would generate some talk and draw attention to them instead of anyone else who may be entering the building with them. It was a sound strategy. This would allow Brooks to slip in and do what she needed to do and put them in a position to be a good distraction.

“That’ll work,” He extended his elbow to Shepard and she took it, smiling. James knew in that moment that regardless of why they were here, it was going to be a fun night. With Shepard on his arm, drinking, and dancing, and possibly even a good fight to top off the night, he couldn’t be happier.

They made their way down the red carpet, arm in arm and neither of them could stop stealing glances at the other. They made a good show of waving to the cameras but it wasn’t hard to tell where their real focus was.  
**********************************************

The casino was packed with politicians, wealthy businessmen and women and a variety of others Shepard didn’t recognize. To say she felt out of place was a bit of an understatement and she could also sense Vega’s apprehension in sharing any space with this group of people. They certainly looked the part. Brooks had seen to it that Shepard was dressed to the nines and Vega looked phenomenal in his blues but it didn’t change the fact that they were both soldiers, Shepard a rather famous soldier at that. These people knew her background, they knew she didn’t belong in such a swanky atmosphere. It didn’t stop the many politicians from trying to sway a vote from her or stop any of the businessmen from attempting to have her weigh in on subjects she had no interest in. She had known attending an event like this would be tedious at best. 

Just as she was about to weigh in on another mindless subject, James took her elbow and pulled her away, telling the group of Asari she was speaking to that he needed to borrow her for a moment. She let out a relieved sigh and ran her fingers through her voluptuous curls. 

“Come on. You need a break and I am bored.” James grinned as he pulled Shepard up the stairs to the bar. He placed their order while Shepard stood back, trying to be alert in case Brooks tried to contact her, but so far everything seemed to be going according to plan. 

When he returned to her side, she eyed the drinks in his hand. “Drinking? Is that smart right now?” Shepard crossed her arms over her chest, the image loses some of its impact in her formal dress.  
The gesture made it harder for James to keep his eyes off of her full breasts. It lifted them and made it seem like there was more cleavage than there really was as if she was putting them on display just for him. “Lola, you need to unwind. Take this as a break. Brooks is doing the heavy lifting. It’s time you take a load off.” He handed her a mixed drink, trying to keep his eyes on hers and not her body. 

She eyed the drink with the purple and pink swirls mingling with some kind of fruit, wondering if Vega was trying to get her drunk. There was no telling what he had ordered her and in mixed company, there was no way for her to know if this was a safe drink for humans. She’d smelled Wrex’s ryncol and almost passed out once, the fumes were more than enough to have anyone but a Krogan’s head spinning. Jack and Vega both thought the Commander’s choice of alcohol was a little on the safe side. She could only imagine what his idea of a “good” drink was. And she was sure it wasn’t anything she wished to be imbibing at any given time, let alone while they were on a mission.

“Don’t worry, Lola. It’s Asari, not Krogan, alcohol.” James’ lips quirked in a half-smile as he brought his own glass up, taking a sip. 

Shepard sniffed her glass. If she didn’t know better, she’d say it smelled like berries. That was generally a good indicator that a drink wouldn’t be too strong. She took her first taste and found it was actually quite delicious. She still couldn’t place the fruit but it reminded her of the Sangria she had grown fond of during her confinement. Of course, James would know about the Sangria. He was the one who had to bring it to her, after all. 

“Thank you, James. I can’t believe you remembered.” She placed her hand on his arm as he leaned casually against the bar. 

“Eh, it really wasn’t that long ago. We’ve just been through some shit since then.” He had to admit, he hoped she remembered the day he’d shown up with his little gift for her. It was something small, something to help her take the edge off and he knew his usual whiskey wouldn’t be to her liking. So, he’d found a recipe for something a little sweeter. She had liked it so much that she’d continued to ask him for more, not knowing he’d made it just for her. Of course, he hadn’t told her. He’d said he bought it. He didn’t want her to know that he thought about her when she wasn’t around. But the deception stuck. And he would probably tell her at some point, just not now.

“Commander,” Brooks’ voice came over their earpieces. “I’m upstairs at the grate leading to the shaft but there’s a problem. Can you meet me?”

Shepard attempted to set her drink down on the bartop but James took it from her, nodding that she go on and he would wait for her to come back and finish it. She shook her head. She should have known bringing James along would lead to more fun than she really needed to be having tonight. 

When Shepard returned to the bar, she saw James’ two discarded glasses indicating that while she was gone, he’d continued to enjoy the luxury of the bar. 

“Dance with me, Lola.” He held out his arm ready to escort her to the nearby dance floor. The clubs interior was dimmed and a little loud, so she tried to remain at the outer edges of the room, but James had different plans. He pulled her deeper into the mass of undulating bodies. It seemed as if he were trying to hide amongst them. 

Shepard knew she needed to stay alert. She knew they were here on a mission and her focus should be on Brooks. But when James pulled her into his body and she saw the desire in his eyes and his teeth skimming over his bottom lip, she couldn’t resist giving in, at least for a little while. 

James’ hips moved in time with the music. Everyone she knew made fun of her for the way she danced but with him guiding her body, one hand on her hip and the other at the small of her back, she felt sexy. The music slowed to a sensual tune and Vega pulled her closer, sliding his leg slightly between hers. He rolled his hips, making his thigh brush up against her sex. 

This was like foreplay. She’d never in her life danced like this before. Their bodies moved in tandem with each other, every rock of his hips causing Shepard to do the same, every sway of her hips causing him to move with her body. It wasn’t long before she could feel him grow hard against her thigh. 

She met his eyes and saw the fire building within him. What had been in those drinks, she wondered but examining him further, she saw no signs that he was drunk. She only saw his desire for her.  
They danced like that until the song was over but James wasn’t satisfied, pulling her to a darkened corner, he backed her into the wall. Sliding his fingers into her hair, he tugged on the strands, exposing her neck to his mouth. He bit down gently at first, then his tongue trailed the line of her jaw. His hand slid up her inner thigh making her body quake with need. 

“James,” she whispered breathlessly. 

“Shh. No one is paying attention to us. They are all wrapped up in themselves.” He took her mouth in an attempt to quiet her objections. Then he slid his hand into her panties and she was lost to the moment.

James needed her. There was no denying he’d wanted to end this mission the second he had seen her in the dress. Her hips were always a distraction but watching her walk around in the heels and skin-tight lycra and lace were more than he could handle. He knew he shouldn’t be distracting her right now but he couldn’t stop himself. He needed to touch her, to know he could bring out the same desire in her that she did in him. 

His fingers slid inside of her and she moaned loudly but the sound was muffled due to the vibrations of the music pumping through the nearby speakers. Shepard lifted her leg and wrapped it around James’ waist giving him easier access. His fingers pumped into her as his mouth devoured hers. From anywhere else in the room it would look like two people making out heavily but they wouldn’t be able to see James' arm moving with the strobing lights. It wouldn’t stop people from looking. It wouldn’t stop people from talking but they were supposed to be a distraction. Shepard was sure that they were quite successful on that front. 

When her orgasm had her body shuddering, James lowered her leg and pressed into her, stopping her from losing her balance in her heels. “Por dios, Lola. I need you.” He whispered into her ear. He pressed his hard cock into her hip, his undulating in time with the music as he continued to devour every inch of her that his mouth could find. 

“Commander,” Brooks stage whispered into her mic. Shepard had to wonder if she was really trying to not be heard or if Brooks was afraid she wouldn’t hear her. 

“What?” Shepard stage whispered back. James pulled away, knowing his time was up. He rolled his eyes and was about to run his hand through his mohawk when he remembered he’d actually put product in his hair. 

“There is a guard right below me.” 

Jane gave James a consolitary look before straightening up her dress and making her way to the main floor. “Don’t worry. I’ll distract him.”

James couldn’t even leave the confines of the darkened corner. He had worked himself up so much that his cock stood rigidly erect against his trousers and it wasn’t likely to go away any time soon. He knew he needed to stay close to Jane but watching her swaying hips wouldn’t help his current predicament. He turned to face the wall and adjusted until the head of his cock was trapped by the waistband of his pants. It was the best he could do for the time being. He was sure someone would notice but he couldn’t stand around waiting for it to go away while Jane helped Brooks. 

Shepard used James to distract the guards a few more times while Brooks navigated the ductwork of the casino. He tried to keep his mind off of their impromptu sexcapade but he couldn’t stop himself from watching her swaying hips. He would definitely be requesting that she wear the dress at another time, just so he could have the pleasure of ripping it off of her. 

They had one last section to bypass before they met up with Brooks and James couldn’t stop himself from asking if there was a private bathroom nearby. A few minutes was all he needed. He had ensured that the Commander had come upstairs. He wouldn’t feel too bad if by fucking her, he came quickly this time. The guard blew him off telling him that there were bathrooms for the guests upstairs. And that was all the time Jane needed to bypass what little security there was in this section of the casino.  
**************************************

About a half-hour later they were leaving the party with what little information they had been able to extract. It really wasn’t much but they both assumed with Edi and Liara’s help they would be able to piece something together. 

They reached Shepard’s apartment and James hoped out with her. He knew it may be presumptuous but he didn’t care. He was going to finish what he started. 

Shepard unlocked the door and stepped inside. James followed her in but stopped as she reached the stairs to her bedroom. “Careful there, Commander. A girl takes a guy out for a hot date… he starts getting ideas.” James smirked as Shepard looked over her shoulder but continued on up the stairs. “All of them in Alliance regulations, of course.” 

Her answering chuckle had his pants feeling a bit tight again and he tugged on the front of them to give himself some relief before taking the stairs two at a time. When he reached the top, he was happy to see that she still had the dress on. Her shoes and jewelry had been discarded. As she reached for the zipper of her dress, James’ hand folded over hers. “Leave it on.” Pushing her curls to the side, he trailed light kisses over her neck and shoulders but his gentleness ended there. He had waited long enough tonight and he needed to be inside of her. 

Guiding her to the bed with his hands still on her shoulders, he whispered in her ear, “On your knees.”

Shepard complied. Lifting her dress, so she did not kneel on it, she climbed up onto the bed on all fours. She knew that James liked her ass but she wasn’t prepared when she felt him move the fabric and bite her cheek.

“You have the greatest ass I’ve ever seen.” The alpha grunt, followed by a, “Damn, girl.” had Shepard giggling. 

James didn’t like that one bit. He wanted her wet and begging for him, not laughing. He lifted the skirt of the dress a little higher and tugged her panties to her knees. He didn’t bother undressing, he undid his belt and pants and let them fall to his hips. Then, he lined his cock up with her slick opening. 

James’ thick cock slid into her with ease. She was still wet from their previous encounter and his impatience to be inside of her was driving her wild. She didn’t think they would ever come to the point where he would so brazenly take her in public or come into her apartment without invitation. Now, he was demanding and eager to have her without any prompting on her part. She had to admit it was thrilling. As he used her body to find his own release, she found herself wanting to give it to him. She didn’t need him to make love to her. It didn’t need to be beautiful. In fact, she found his raw passion to be every bit as beautiful as the softer, more intimate moments they shared.


End file.
